Consume Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Elena is still getting used to life as a vampire. The bloodlust, the heightened senses and emotions, her new abilities. But worse of all is probably her feelings for Damon. As a human, he already consumed her. But as a vampire, Elena's feelings for Damon completely devour her. What will happen when Elena finally stops fighting these feelings?


**So this is something I've been thinking of for a while. As a human, Elena said that Damon consumes her…so how will that feeling be enhanced now that she is a vampire ;) This was also inspired by that awkward conversation Caroline and Tyler had about being horny all the time as a werewolf and vampire XD So here's **_**Consume Me**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

As a vampire, there were plenty on new things that Elena had to get used to. The heightened senses, the bloodlust, the cravings, her new strength and speed.

And then there were the heightened emotions…more specifically, the emotions she felt toward Damon Salvatore.

As a human, she already felt something strong for him. But as a vampire, that feeling was multiplied by a thousand. As a human, Damon consumed her…as a vampire, Damon seemed to completely devour her. It was getting increasingly harder for her to ignore her feelings for him. Every time he would stroll around the house shirtless, it took all of Elena's self-control not to just jump his bones right then and there. On several occasions, she would have to leave the house and come back when she cooled down.

Caroline was the first one she went to for advice.

"I knew you felt something for him," Caroline had said triumphantly, the two girls sitting on Caroline's bed.

"So what do I do about this?" Elena asked, falling back onto Caroline's pillow, "How did you deal with it."

"Well…I had Tyler…and we would...you know..." Caroline said.

"Caroline, I can't have sex with Damon!" Elena said, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Well why not?" Caroline asked. When Elena didn't respond, Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes, and forced Elena's hands off her face.

"Elena, look at me," Caroline ordered, "You're not with Stefan right now, right?"

"Yeah," Elena said, wondering where Caroline was going with this.

"And you want Damon's dick, right?" she said.

"You don't have to put it so bluntly," Elena mumbled.

"And he obviously wants you!" Caroline exclaimed, "So just…go for it!' Elena sighed, mulling over what Caroline had said.

So that night at the boarding house, when Damon had once decided to stroll around with his shirt open (it was almost worse than when he was shirtless because it was just a huge tease. A simple piece of open fabric hiding his beautiful body…) Elena steeled herself, taking a deep breath, and walked over to Damon, who had been fixing himself a glass of bourbon.

"Want one?" he asked, "It helps with the craving."

"Sure," Elena said, accepting the drink. She looked thoughtfully at the glass, trying to figure out what to say.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked. _Gosh, this is gonna be so awkward… _Elena thought.

"Sure," Damon said, leaning against the back of the couch and downing his drink. Elena couldn't help but notice how the muscles of his abdomen contracted as he laid back. Elena downed her own drink just to have something to do with her hands that didn't involve ripping Damon's clothes off his body.

"Ummm," Elena said.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon asked, "You're about three seconds from breaking that glass." Elena looked down and noticed her hands were clenched tight around the glass. If she were human, he heart would have been pounding in her chest.

She looked up from the glass to Damon. Bad idea. She was suddenly captivated by those crystal blue eyes, the pale, exposed skin.

_Oh fuck it, _Elena thought. Firmly placing the glass on the table and so quick that Damon barley had time to blink, her lips were on his, frantic and passionate and heated. He quickly regained himself, his hands gripping her hips.

"Elena," he breathed against her lips, "Elena wait." Elena gave a slight whine of impatience.

"Why?" he asked. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously. There was only one way to say this. To explain how Damon consumed her entire being in a way Stefan never did. It meant coming to terms with something she had been avoiding for so long, but becoming a vampire had made it harder for her to fight these feelings and, quite frankly, it was taking to much energy to fight this feeling.

"I love you Damon," the words left her mouth in a rush and Elena felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

In a second Damon's mouth was on hers again and this time they didn't stop.

That was the night Elena finally let everything go. She stopped fighting, stopped arguing with herself, stopped trying to make excuses and she just let herself _be_. She let the essence of Damon consume her entire being. When the two of them finally fell into his bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their path, Elena regretted nothing.

That morning, when Elena woke up, head resting on Damon's bare chest, she smiled. In a way she felt…lighter.

"I love you Damon," she murmured against his smooth skin.

"I love you too Elena," Damon whispered, kissing the top of her head.

For the first time, everything in Elena's life seemed to be at peace.

**So there's _Consume Me_. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
